Shattered Hope
by WolfxSoul
Summary: All I did was want to go for a walk... and this is what happens! JokerxOc


So here... a oneshot that I made sometime back... I do not own the game, it is QuinRose's. but if i did... I would make it so you can make your own 'Alice' so it can be... more personal. haha

* * *

><p>I was bored, so I trotted through the colorful forest to somewhere. Nightmare was hiding from Gray, and it just seems like a sin to bother Julius. So I left and are now wondering around. Boy did I feel like Ace, but I guess it feels good to get lost once in a while. Stripped tents filled my view as I continued forward. The circus.<p>

_I hadn't been here for a long time. Last time and all the times, I was there with a role holder. I didn't see why it was so bad, other than that there would be clowns there. I shudder at the thought. I suppose I could just walk in a different direction._ So as I was about to carry out my plan someone yelled my name.

"Sadie!" Errr. Dame. Who the hell could that be? I turned to see Joker, I remember, vaguely, meeting the first time. He approached me and something weird happened. It felt like someone was having a trampoline party in my stomach. What the hell is going on down there? Do I have to lay the smack-a-down? "My, it's been a long time since I've seen you here," he said with a smile.

"Yea, I guess," I'm fantastic at replies.

"Why don't you come with me. We can play a game." Game? I felt like a puppy hearing 'Wanna go for a walk? Do ya? Yes you do.'

"Sure." I followed him, wearily watching for any clowns that could pop out anywhere. He led me to a table and sat down. I sat opposite of him and he started to shuffle a deck. "Can I shuffle?" I don't know why I asked, he seemed to have the same thought but gave me the deck anyways. "It's surprising that you can have fun with a deck just by shuffling," I blurted out while breaking the cards and doing the bridge to get the cards back to a single deck. He nodded.

"Why haven't you visited before now?" I shrugged.

"I'm not a sociable person, so this stupid bottle game is really hard for me."

"It's suppose to be fun."

"Psh, not for me," a dark cloud formed over my head. "You people and all your craziness had just sentence me to a life sentence in a white padded room." He laughed at my silly comment.

"It can't be that bad."

"Really! Well how about I throw you down a hole into a world full of war and crazy people. Top it off with you can't go home unless you socialize." He just shook his head. I plopped the deck down in the middle then laid my head down. "But your sorta right, it isn't that bad. At least I get away from that jackass." He raised a brow at me.

"Who may this person be?"

"My older brother." I slammed my hands on the table, which seemed to startle him. "He is the biggest bastard in the whole world. He is so condescending and puts me down at every chance he gets." I leaned back and stared at the sky. "I've given up trying to be a good sister," I smashed my fist down again. "He can burn in Hell for all I care!" My face flushed as I realized what I just did. My head found it's way to the table again.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," he smiled. "Don't you feel better now that you've vented." I looked up at him and nodded. "You know, your brother sounds like someone I know."

"You better not be fucking talking about me," I heard come out of nowhere. Joker held up a mask that originally was on his belt.

"You're right, I think I can hear my brother in his speech. "

"That's it bitch!" The world began to change around me and I saw a man identical to Joker standing before me, but in a prison like uniform.

"Now now, Joker. Don't get mad." Joker tried to control…Joker.

"Umm… is this some sort of split personality thing?" The circus Joker smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess you could say that. You can refer to me as White, and him as Black."

"Aye." Black still looked pissed.

"I'm going to fucking tear you apart," he hissed. I cast down my gaze, I really did feel like I was talking with my brother.

"That's why. "

"What?"

"Black is the reason I didn't want to come to the circus, that and clowns but that's besides the point," I said while looking at White. "They told me not to trust the Jokers. They then told me about the different personalities, and when they described Black, well, I didn't want to come. When I go home, I'm going to come face to face with someone just like that." White nudged Black, they seemed to go off on their own conversation. I looked around the strange prison, and when I looked into on of the cells, well what I saw kinda surprised me. I only took a few steps towards the person in rags and a stuffed animal head on. That is one way to degrade someone. I was pulled out of my thoughts when White touched my shoulder. I turned around with my eyes wide and I had let out a yelp. He seemed startled at that. I flushed red. "I get startled really easily," he only smiled.

"I should be sorry. Anyways lets go."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to show you the circus isn't a bad place." I let him drag me along. Black was scarily silent.

After that I had began to visit the circus more often. I had learned that I could change the seasons by beating White in a game. So I had changed it to winter at the Clock Tower, one because winter is my favorite season, and well it was easier to Gray to keep tabs on Nightmare because he didn't want to leave his warm bed full of cats. One morning I woke up to tapping on my window. I saw a bird leave a note on the sill so I opened the window and looked at the note. It was from Joker, and it asked if I would go to the circus. I hadn't been there for a while, since I was busy with tea parties at the castle and the Hatter Mansion. And I was just recovering from a terrifying experience on a roller coaster. I told Julius that I was leaving, but I didn't tell him were I was going to. I had a fond respect and liking of Julius. We both didn't like people! Plus even though he seemed busy, he would sometimes talk to me and I got his secret to how he keeps his long gorgeous hair so soft and silky. Telling him I was going to the circus would make him mad, and I didn't want to do that. So heading off I soon saw the colorful tents. I wondered around for a little bit before finding Joker's usually table. But he wasn't there. I asked some jester children who said he was in his tent. I followed their directions and walked into a large tent. It shocked me to see Black Joker there instead of White. He turned and stared at me. We didn't talk since the first time.

"Um… I can leave-."

"Just shut up and come here." I realized my necklace was in the middle of the bed in the tent. I walked over and stretched to try to reach it without falling onto the bed. Suddenly I was pushed and I found myself on the bed with Black hovering over top of me. To tell you the truth, I was terrified. My body was shaking and I think I was having an anxiety attack. I could only open my mouth a little before his lips came down on mine. His tongue roughly pushed itself into my mouth and conquered it. I gasped for breath as he finally broke the kiss.

"Am I your fucking brother now?"

"One, I never thought you were him, the two of you are just alike. And secondly no, because that would be gross." He smirked before kissing me roughly again. His hands snaked up my shirt and I let out a squeak as he grabbed my breast. He must enjoy his moment of power over me. What could I do? Truthfully, 1/4 of me enjoyed it, the little bit that I don't care about and wish that would die. Then ¼ of me wanted to punch him in the face and the other half didn't care, just as long as he didn't rape me, then there was one part that wanted to gang up on the part that was enjoying this and beat the crap out of it.

"I am I interrupting something?" We both looked at White, who stood at the entrance of the tent with a smirk on his lips. Black looked pissed and all I did was mouth help. "Come now Black, you're crushing the poor girl." Black got off and started to yell at White.

"Well thanks for helping me out, I've got to go now, lots of work is to be done," sadly as I was about to run out of the tent, I was yanked back. My face was smushed into a chest and when I looked up I saw White. Great, I thought with a sweat drop forming on my head. "Sadie says let go of her now," my plead went unanswered. White grabbed my chin and forced me into a kiss. I felt another pair of arms wrap around my waist that kept my arms locked tight to my body. Something wet, that I could only assume to be a tongue, slid a crossed my neck. Goosebumps ran up and down my spine, that's just gross. My fight for survival and getting the heck out of there, was in vain. I think White finally got the message that I needed air when my face turned blue. I took the biggest breath of air and stopped another kiss by turning at the right time and letting his lips kiss my check. "Sadie says no." White pouted and Black just hiss it was his turn. For a split second, I thought I was going to get out of this. I don't think anyone could understand how happy I was at that glimmer of hope. My hope was shattered when Black picked me up and threw me on the bed.

¾ of me: HELP!

¼: YES TAKE-(gets mauled by the others)


End file.
